Music Speaks Louder Than Words
by DeVilDahling
Summary: Regina has been trying, and to convince Zelena to fight against her bad nature. She has one last chance. If this didn't work, she didn't know what she would do with her sister.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is this?"

Zelena turned the strange object over in her hands.

"Its an ipod." Regina replied.

"Which is?"

"It plays music. The town each chose a song or at least the important people, and put it on here for you. Each song is what the person thinks of you if you listen to the lyrics. Some even left a message."

"Are you making me do this?"

"Well I'm hoping it will change your mind about rebelling against us."

"Fine. Give it here."

"What do you say?"

"Fine. Please?"

"Much better." She handed her sister the device back.

"Iv got to go home. Listen to all of them. Ill see you tommorow morning."

Zelena ignored her. She looked at the first name. Henry Swan-Mills.

She tapped the icon and the song started playing.

She listened for a while, until it got to the part she assumed was the chorus.

'Don't stop, believing, hold onto that feeling.'

'Ugh' she thought to herself. 'Some stupid' "believe in yourself!" Message. Next'

The next song was from someone named Ruby.

She listened to some very crude lyrics until the chorus.

'Your so gay and you don't even like boys, no you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even li-ike boys'

'So now I'm gay and wicked' she thought to herself.

The next song was from Snow White

'Why you gotta be so mean.'

'Oh god, kill me now' she thought to herself. She skipped to the next one.

The next was from a Killian Jones. Zelena had no idea who that was until she saw the little hook icon next to the name.

'Fuck you, fuck you very very mu-u-u-uch.'

'Very poetic hook. Really is straight to the point.'

And then there was Charming. He left a message.

"Skip to 45 seconds. Get it? Cause you made me a potion? I'm going to call Miss. Motion."

She skipped to the part that he told her.

'Hey Mister Motion, make me a potion, put it all down with your mystery'

'He's stupider that his wife. Next'

Emma Swan. She left a small message.

"Your only wicked to people you hate so this song fits."

'I can be nice, but don't test me, I can get wicked! I get wicked, wicked, I can get wicked, there's no escaping the wicked!'

'The only one I don't hate so far. Kudos Swan.'

Next was from the The seven dwarfs.

'Ugh the munchkins' she thought.

'And we gunna let it burn, burn, burn, you gunna let it burn,burn.'

'Great' she thought. 'Their going to burn me to death'

The next was from a person she didn't recognise. Someone named Jefferson.

'Stupid name' she said aloud.

She started the song and it pained her to leave it on. It sounded like 13 year olds trying to sing well.

'Your insecure, don't know what for, your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or.'

'Everyone else in the room can see it , everyone else but yo-ou.'

'You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know your beautiful.'

After that she paused it and gave herself a moment of peace.

'Damn, I don't know if I should be complimented or offened.'

The next was from Robin Hood.

The message was promising.

'I don't really know much, so I thought this song was cute. I being nice, because your sister made me.'

'I'm not snow white, but I'm...'

She shut it off right away without giving it another thought.

The next was from rumple. Or chosen for rumple by his girlfriend.

As soon as she turned it on, she realized it was the same sing as snow white's song.

'We, are never ever ever getting back together.'

'No shit asshole'

Next was from his girlfriend belle.

'When you see my face, hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way, hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell'

'The only hell, is looking at something so ugly.'

There was once again, a song from this mystery man, Jefferson.

'Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way I think you need a new one, hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!'

'Kind of scared of him now'

Lastly was a song from her sister.

'Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second were not. Broken, just battered so we can learn to love again'

She got the message. Even perhaps it got through. To her.

The last item was an empty playlist titled her name. She assumed she was to choose a song, thankfully she had one in mind.

Regina came back to the sherriff station to find Zelena sleeping and the ipod at the door of the cell.

She picked it up and scrolled to the bottom. Under her sisters name, there was two songs. The titles peaked her intrest. She put it on the dock, and let it play.

'I, can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay away for days if that's what you want. Be your number one. I can fake a smile, I can force a laugh, I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask, give you all I am, I can do it I can do it I can do it, but I'm only humann and I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human, I crash and I break down, your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up , and then I fall apart, cause I'm only human'

She paused it and moved on to the next one.

'Welcome to your life, there's no turning back, even while we sleep, you'll find your acting on you best behavior, turn your back on mother nature, everybody wants to rule the world.'

She got them message from that. It was a different prospective. If you aren't good and your not bad, you can take a step back and realize that there is only a battle of power. No good or evil, just those who want power, and those who wish to keep it.

" I asume you understand my song choices?"

Regina almost forgot she wasn't alone. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mother... Jeez Zelena! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well I wouldn't object if you were to have one but that's not the point."

"I did."

"So? Can I get out?"

"I don't know. I got the message, but you didn't really answer my question, Zelena. Are you willing to be on the good side?."

"I answered your question perfectly, but I guess ill tell you again. No, Regina, I'm not willing to be good..."

Regina let out a frustrated sigh.

"But I am willing to not be bad." She finished.

Regina looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Regina inquired.

"I'm willing to be like you. Not good or bad, just good to the people I don't hate, and bad to the ones I don't love. Or at least snarky."

"Ok. I think that's fair enough."

Regina walked over to the cell and unlocked it.

"Just no physically damaging people."

Zelena smiled deviousley.

"And emotionally?"

Regina smirked back.

"Fair game. Shall we?"

Regina offered up her arm to hwr older sister.

Zelena took her sisters arm.

"Yes. Yes we shall."

**I hope you enjoyed! This was my first oneshot! Leave a rview if you want more, or have a prompt you want written.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isnt an update, but i wanted to let you guys know i've started a tumblr. Im going to be taking oneshot and imagine requests for many different fandoms,so go check it out! Promise to update soon, The Family and TNP are done and being edited.

maybewehaveatype .tumblr . com


End file.
